Keep Moving Forward
by A-Man-Named-Ray
Summary: Alex Kenton just wants to be normal and happy. But he can't do that unless he makes things right. He needs to fix what he's broken and hopefully with the help of the Titans he will be able to do that. Maybe then he'll be able to move on. Contains mature language, gruesome imagery and even Death.
1. Battle

_**What's up guys, im here with a little something I cooked up and I might make this a story... What's that? Who am I? Oh, right... I dont blame you for not knowing who I am. I had a story here before but due to unforseen circumstances, I had no time to actually write. So once again, I'm trying to pick up where I left off and hopefully things will turn out better this time. Anyway, I've been a fan of Teen Titans since I was a kid (and was severely disappointed with Teen Titans Go) so I decided to give this a try. I don't know what you guys will think of this chapter, my skills are a bit lacking due to lack of use. But enough of me, lets get on with this shall we? Don't forget to like and subscribe... Wait no... That's YouTube... Oh yeah, Favorite, Follow and leave a review if you wish. Onward**_!

* * *

The sky was black and lightning danced across in a dance of light, sound and destruction. The city all around was in ruins. Buildings with large gaping holes in their roofs, some left as nothing more than a pile of debris. A large battle was taking place in the center of the city. The Teen Titans fought against an oversized killer robot named TT 402-x5 aka The Titan. It stood over 50 tall and could easily step on a building and demolish it entirely.

Raven and Starfire flew around blasting it with their power. Robin and Cyborg were on the street powering up a weapon that could end it all. Beast Boy was nowhere to be see.

"Star Fire! Look out!" Raven yelled out to her as she was flying near the head of a giant mechanical droid. It swatted her away with its large metal hand in one quick motion. She saw it swing at her but was unable to change her direction or block herself in time. She crashed into a display window for a bakery and disappeared into the shop. Robin saw this and charged at the robots legs. He was holding a large sword made of pure white energy. Despite its size, Robin had no trouble carrying and swinging the sword.

"ROBIN, NO!" Cyborg tried to grab the cape of his leader to stop him but he was already out of reach. Beast Boy galloped in as a horse and ran beside Robin. Without thinking, Robin quickly jumped onto his back and rode like a knight into battle. The robot saw the two coming and tried to stomp on them. It raised its right foot and kicked downward aiming at the charging duo. Beast Boy knew they would be crushed and saw no way around the foot. There were cars and debris blocking their path and turning back now would most certainly be their death. With one enormous burst of effort, he kicked his hind legs up, sending Robin and the sword flying out of danger.

"Beast Boy! NNOOOO!" Robin shouted as he landed on the ground in front of a wall of debris. As the foot was lifted back up, there was no sign of the green skined boy except for a single hand rising out of the ground, unmoving and lifeless.

"You'll pay for that, you sorry excuse of a machine!" Cyborg charged after the robot as well. He fired both of his arm cannons at the joints of the machine, hoping to immobilise it or at least slow it down. The blasts didn't seem to affect the droid at all. It continued to swat at Raven who was still flying in circles and attacking. Robin was climbing the wall of a skyscraper with the sword attached to his back. There was a whirring sound that came from the Titan. It's arms were changing into cannons like Cyborg's. It charged up energy and shot it at Raven. The blast hit her directly and instantly knocked her out of the sky. She landed on the roof of a building dead. Cyborg jumped into the air and punched at the knee joint of the Titan. Robin saw the machine grab Cyborg and begin to crush him.

"No, Cyborg!" He yelled but it was futile. Shortly after, sparks began shooting out from his body and the metal plating began to collapse from the weight it was put under while the human parts of him were broken and crushed with them.

Robin reached the top of the building. He looked at the remains of hie team, Starfire was lying unconscious or possibly dead in the bakery, Beast Boy was dead and buried under a pile of crushed pavement and earth, Raven was dead on the roof to his left and Cyborg was crushed in a pile of wires and blood.

"You... YOU MONSTER! AHH" Robin raised the sword above his head and jumped off the building at the Machine. He swung at its head just as a bolt of lightning lit up the battle field in a blinding flash of light...


	2. His Name is Blitz

_**Well hello there! Glad you came back for more! Unless you were looking for something else, in which case please, stay a while. I'm glad to announce that the second chapter is here( obviously) and I'm working on Chapter three as you read this. I want to say thank you to those of you who actually came back to read the second chapter, you guys are awesome. There will be plenty more to come and I have a decent plan for what I want to do with the story. I promise, it's not going to be this bad all the time.**_ _ **I'm not just randomly writing these things as they come to mind... Anyway, I forgot to do this in the last one so I'll just do it now(clears throat)**_

 _ **I don't own Teen Titans and never will. I'll sooner go to Jupiter and meet a flying, pink kangaroo before I own Teen Titans.**_

 _ **I think that's enough of me. Read, review, follow and favorite... All that good stuff. Onward to reading!**_

* * *

It was dark, but not like before. There was a soft hum coming from the red neon sign outside the window. Inside the small, one bedroom apartment was a single person. He lie on a mattress that was laid out on the floor under the window. His breathing was heavy and sweat covered his face and pillow. "AHHH!" He jolted awake in his bed, shaking and sweating. He panted as he looked around trying to remember where he was. There was a door in front of him, a small round table to his right and an old, rusted oven to his left.

"It's okay Alex, you're safe, it's just the dream..." He told himself through his heavy breathing. The room was empty and quiet, he was alone in the room, just as he'd always been. The nightmare was always the same, The Teen Titans, his heroes, being defeated one by one and the city being destroyed. It was the one consistent thing he had in his life. The one thing that let him know that he was still human.

Slowly, he settled back into bed but not to sleep, he knew that he couldn't get back to sleep after that. He just stayed in bed, looking at the ceiling, and wondering what it meant and if it would actually happen.

"There's no way it could happen, the Titans are unbeatable... Right?" He thought to himself. He shook his head and sat back up in his bed, he knew they couldn't be beat. He sighed and began his day once again.

Elsewhere, a certain dark hooded girl meditated in her room while chanting to herself.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos... Azarath Metrion Zinthos... " Raven floated above her bed calmly. She had trouble sleeping, which was odd for her. She couldn't remember the dream she had but she felt like she was supposed to find someone. It was really confusing her, which is why she had been meditating for the past 2 hours.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos... Azarath Met..." Raven continued but was cut short by the sound of knocking on her door and her team mate's voice.

"Raven! Are you okay? You have been meditating for quite a while now." Starfire spoke from the other side of the door. Raven levitated back to her bed and climbed off as soon as she landed. She walked over to the door and opened it. She saw Starfire standing there with a concerned look on her face.

"I'm fine, just my morning meditation. Is breakfast ready?" Raven kept what was really bothering her a secret, as she always did. _"I'll worry about that later."_

"Yes! It most certainly is, Cyborg made us a delicious meal." Starfire said. She was wearing her normal, everyday clothes but they looked ruffled and messy.

"Have a nice night with Robin?" Raven asked her but it was only a joke. She did, however know about their mutual feelings for each other and wanted to have some fun with her friend.

"We had a great time, it was really magical. Especially when he use his special wand. Maybe he can show you some of his tricks." She said. Raven was left stunned and blushed furiously. She put her hood on so she could try to hide her face a little. Starfire saw her do this and was worried that there was something wrong. "Are you okay Raven? You appear to be changing colors."

"Umm... Yeah... I'm fine but did you and Robin really... Do that...?" Raven asked.

"Yes, we did. It was really nice of him to show me what he could do." Starfire was completely oblivious to what she was saying and didn't know what she was doing to Raven. "W-what... What did you do... Uh... Exactly...?" Raven asked.

"I didn't do anything really, Robin did all the work."

"Uhh... Was it bi..." Raven tried to ask but didn't cause she saw Robin walking down the hall towards them. He had a big smile on his face.

"Hey there Star, hi Raven, how are you two doing this morning?" He asked. Raven couldn't look Robin in the eye, so she kept her face hidden beneath her hood and hoped that he wouldn't ask he a question directly. She peeked out slowly just as Starfire answered him.

"I'm doing really well. I was just telling Raven about last night. She was going to ask me something but she stopped. What was it that you wanted to ask me Raven?" It was incredibly awkward for the dark hooded girl. She quickly looked around for a way out of the situation. She saw Beast Boy walking torward them as well and called out to him.

"Hey! Beast Boy, going to breakfast?"

"Uh... yeah, I heard Cyborg made his famous pancakes. And boy, I need some food." The green boy said he then turned to Robin and Starfire and asked, "So how was the magic show guys?" Raven looked up at the other two and had a somewhat surprised look on her face.

"It was great! Robin showed me some amazing tricks. How did you do them Robin?" Starfire asked and Raven was relieved that the attention was focused away from her for a while.

"I'm sorry Star, but I can't tell you, magician's code. But I'm happy you enjoyed the show."

"Oh, I enjoyed it very much. I really liked the rabbit and hat trick. It was great." The happy alien girl said, she and Robin started walking away side by side. Raven let out a sigh of relief but didn't remember that Beast Boy was still standing there.

"Is there a problem Raven? You seem a little... off." He said and she quickly composed herself and said, "I'm fine, just a little tired." She started walking toward the dining room to get some food with Beast Boy following close behind her.

Back with Alex, the young man was using a low hanging support beam as a ledge. He hung upside down, his legs wrapped around the beam. His eyes were closed and his breathing was slow and deep. He was meditating. "Even after years, I still don't have any new leads. But it's not possible, there must be a trail leading to The Doctor. There just has to..." He thought to himself. Suddenly, there was a knock on his door.

"Hey Alex! Open the door, you have to pay me your rent! Either that or you have to to get the fuck out of my building!" The voice on the other side said. It was really rough and burly, and it belonged to the landlord of the building, Mr. Sankovf.

"Beat it Wankoff! I don't have your damn money." Alex said, he was in no mood to be yelled at today. There was a pause from the other side of the door. Alex thought that he had gotten the last word. But then the door exploded off the hinges and came crashing down to the floor. In walked two tall, heavily muscled men carrying a pipe and a wooden club. Behind them was a man much shorter man. He was fat and pale, obviously from a lack of sunshine. Alex jumped from the support beam and landed on his feet, ready to fight for his life if he had to.

"Maybe you need to have a lesson or two beaten into your fucking skull, huh kid! Teach this kid what it's like when people mess with me..." The two men instantly rushed forward. The man on Alex's left swung the metal pipe at his head while the man on the right swung the club at his ribs. Alex quickly jumped and and kicked his left leg to the side, he blocked the pipe with the sole of his boots while making the man with the club completely miss. Due to the momentum behind the man's swing, the club continued toward the other man and hit him in a most delicate area.

 **"Ahh! My fucking BALLS! Ahhh!"** The man yelled as he crumpled to the floor cradling his crushed crown jewels. The second man again swung his club but this time in a downward motion. Alex quickly side stepped and brought his fist into the man's chest. The wind was knocked completely out of him and he collapsed to the ground beside his friend.

"Who... What the fuck are you? You fucking freak!" The man said as he looked at his two best men who were now reduced to piles of unconscious meat. Alex walked over to a back pack the was sitting by his mattress and put it on.

"My name is Blitz." He walked towards the man who was still standing in the doorway. The Mr. Sankovf panicked, thinking he was next to be on the floor.

"Ah... Stay back! Don't hurt me!" Mr. Sankovf walked backwards away from Alex but tripped and fell into the hallway. Alex simply walked passed him and said "Don't forget it..." then he walked away, out of the building and into the city streets.


End file.
